boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Nelvana
Nelvana '''is an Animantion Studios. Here's is a List of feature films, TV Shows and Speicals. Feature Films(1983-2018) *Rock and Rule! *The Care Bears Movie *Care Bears II:A New Generation *Burglar *The Care Bears Adventure In Wonderland *Babar:The Movie *The Legend Of The North Wind *Malice *The Return Of The North Wind *Attack Of The Killer B-Movies! *Spaceman *Pippi Longstocking *Donkey Kong Country:Legend Of The Crystal Coconut *Babar:King Of The Elephants *Cardcaptors:The Movie *Redwall:The Movie *Franklin And The Green Knight *Franklin's Magic Christmas *The Little Bear Movie *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Fun Adventure *Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Boy Chase *Back To School With Franklin *Rescue Heroes:The Movie *Care Bears:Journey To Joke-A-Lot! *BeyBlade:The Movie: Fierce Battle *Kirby:Fright To The Finish *The Care Bears: Big Wish Movie *Heidi *Franklin And The Turtle Lake Tresaure *Mike The Knight:Journey To Dragon Mountian *Lucky Duck *BeyBlade Television Specials *Christmas Two Steps (1975) Live-Action and Animation *A Cosmic Chistmas (1977) *The Devil and Daniel Mouse (1978) *Star Wars Hoilday Special (1978) *Intergalactic Thanksgiving (1979) *Romie-0 and Juile-8 (1979) *Easter Fever (1980) *Take Me Up to the Ball Game (1980) *The Magic of Herself the Elf (1983) *Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Suprise (1983) *Strawberry Shortcake and the Baby without a Name (1984) *Strawberry Shortcake Meets the Berrykins (1985) *Babar and Father Christmas (1985) *The Great Heep (1986) *Madballs: Escape from Orb! (1986) *Home Alone: A Kid's Guide to Playing It Safe When on Your Own (1987) *The Wild Puffalumps (1987) *Care Bears Nutcracker Suite (1988) *The Children (1991) *The Incredible Crash Dummies (1993) *Franklin's Sing Along Adventure (2000) *The Santa Claus Brothers (2001) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids (2003) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids: The Prince and the Bee (2006) *The Adventures of Doki (2009) TV Shows '''1970s *Small Star Cinema (1973-1977) 1980s *Mr. Microchip (1983) *:20 Minute Workout (1983-1985) *The Edison Twins (1983-1986) *Inspector Gadget (1983) *The Get-Along Gang (1984) *The Care Bears Family (1986-1988) *The Care Bears Storybook (1986-1988) *Star Wars: Droids (1985-1986) *Star Wars: Ewoks (1985-1987) *Madballs (1986-1987) *My Pet Monster (1987) *T. And T. (1980-1990) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (1988) *Babar (1988-2000) *Beetlejuice (1988-1991) 1990s *Little Rosey (1990) *The Adventures of Tintin (1990-1991) *Nicky Note (1991-1993) *Rupert (1991-1997) *The Rosey and Buddy Show (1992) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *Dog City (1992-1993) (Co-Producer for The Jim Henson Company) *The Legend of North Wind (1992-1994) *Eek! the Cat/Eek! Stravaganza (1992-1997) *Family Dog (1993) *Cadillacs and Dinosaurs (1993-1994) *Tales from the Cryptkeeper (1993-1997) *Free Willy (1994) *Wild C.A.T.s. (1994-1995) *The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) *Nancy Drew (1995) *The Hardy Boys (1995-1996) *The NeverEnding Story (1995-1996) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1995-1997) *Jake and the Kid (1995-1999) *Little Bear (1995-1999) *Robin (1996) *Waynehead (1996-1997) (Co-Producer for Warner Bros. Animation) *Blazing Dragons (1996-1998) *Stickin' Around (1996-2004) *The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (1997-1998) *Pippi Longstocking (1997) *Ned's Newt (1997-1999) *Donkey Kong Country (1997-2000) *Franklin (1997-2004) *The Big Warner Bros. Cartoon Show (1997-2000) (Co-Proudcer for Warner Bros. Animation) *Blank and Mortimer (1997-1998) *B.R.A.T.S of the Lost Nebula (1998-1999) (Co-Proudcer for The Jim Henson Company) *Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2004) *Birdz (1998-1999) *Dumb Bunnies (1998-1999) *Elliot Moose (1998-1999) *Antaole (1998-2000) *Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend (1998-2000) *Flying Rhino Junior High (1998-2000) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2004) *Bob and Margaret (1998-2000) *George and Martha (1999-2000) *Cardcaptor Sakuka (1999-2000) *Blaster's Universe (1999-2000) *Medabots (1999-2000) *Redwall (1999-2001) *Rescue Heroes (1999-2003) 2000s *Bookworm Bunch (2000-2004) *George Shrinks (2000-2001) *Timothy Goes To School (2000-2001) *Corduroy (2000-2001) *Seven Little Monsters (2000-2002) *Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse (2000-2002) *The Berenstain Bears (2003-2004) *Pelswick (2000-2002) *Maggie And The Ferocious Beast (2000-2004) *Beyblade (2001) *Beyblade:V-Force (2002) *Beyblade:G-Revolution (2003) *Beyblade:Metal Fusion (2009-2010) *Beware The Dog (2002) *Moville Mysteries (2002-2003) *Max and Ruby (2002-Present) *ChalkZone (2002-2008) *Clone High (2002-2003) *Cyberchase (2002-2006) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002-2006) *Joe Duffy (2003) *My Life As a Teenage Robot (2003-2009) *My Dad The Rockstar (2003-2005) *Jacob Two Two (2003-2005) *Best Friends (2004) *Danny Phantom (2004-2008) *Pandalian (2004-2009) *6Teen (2004-2010) *Delta State (2004) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids (2004-2008) *The Backyardigans (2004-2010) *The Loudness Of Sam (2005-2006) *Being Ian (2004-2008) *Class Of The Titans (2005-2008) *Jane And The Dragon (2005-2010) *Funpak! (2006) *Coolman (2006) *Grusomestain's Monster (2006) *Harold Rosebaum, Chartered Accountant Extreme (2006) *Man-Bee!(2006) *Martian and Meatballs (2006) *Miracle Koala (2006) *The 9th Life Of Sherman Phelps (2006) *Rotting Hills (2006) *Wild Circus Company!(2006) *Di-Gata Defenders! (2006-2008) *Grossology (2006-2009) *Ruby Gloom (2006-2008) *Z-Squad!(2006) *Hanny Manny (2006-2013) *Horrid Henry (2006-2015) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers:New Vestroia (2009-2010) *Bakugan:Gundalian Invasion (2009-2010) *The Future Is Wild (2008) *My Friend Rabbit (2008) *Wayside (2008) *Willa's Wild Life (2008-2013) *Pearlie (2008-2010) *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5(2009-2010) *Guess With Jess (2009-2013) 2010s *Babar And The Adventures Of Badou (2010-2012) *The Adventures Of Chuck And Friends (2010-2012) *Spliced (2010) *Sidekick (2010-2013) *Mr Young (2010-2013) *Life With Boys (2011) *Scaredy Squirrel (2011) *Mike The Knight (2011) *Bubble Guppies (2012) *Franklin And Friends (2011) *Detentionaire (2011) *Oh No! It's An Alien Invasion (2013-2015) *The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (2014-2015) *Trucktown (2014-Present) *Little Charmers (2015-Present) *The Stanley Dynamic (2015-Present) *Fresh Beat Band Of Spies (2015-2016) *Chub City (2016-present) *Ranger Rob (2016-Present) *The ZhuZhus (2016-Present) *Hotel Transylvania (2017-present) *Mysticons (2017-present) *Battle Of The Planets:Phoenix Ninjas (2017-present) *Mech Mice (2017-present) *Wishfart (2018) *Bravest Warriors (2018) *Esme and Roy (2018) *Happy Art Happy Life (2019) *D.N.Ace (2019) *Go Away Unicorn (2020) *The Book of Life The Series (2021) Gallery Star Wars Droids on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Star Wars Ewoks on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Madballs on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg My Pet Monster on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Beetlejuice on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Rupert on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Fievel's American Tails on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Dog City on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Eek! the Cat on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Family Dog on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Free Willy on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The NeverEnding Story on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Ace Ventura Pet Detective on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Jake and the Kid on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Little Bear on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Robin on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Waynehead on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Blazing Dragons on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Stickin' Around on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Adventures of Sam & Max Freelance Police on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Pippi Longstocking on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Ned's Newt on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Donkey Kong Country on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Franklin on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg B.R.A.T.S. of the Lost Nebula on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Birdz on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Oh Yeah! Cartoons on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg George and Marthan on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Blaster's Universe on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Medabots on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Redwall on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Rescue Heroes on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg George Shrinks on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Pelswick on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Maggie and the Ferocious Beast on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Beyblade on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Pecola on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Braceface on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Commited on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Fairly OddParents on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Max and Ruby on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg ChalkZone on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Cyberchase on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Berenstian Bears on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg My Life as Teenage Robot on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg My Dad the Rock Star on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Jacob Two-Two on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Danny Phantom on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg 6Teen on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Being Ian on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Class of the Titans on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Jane and the Dragon on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Grossology on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Bakugan Battle Brawlers on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg My Friend Rabbit on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Wayside on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Guess with Jess on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Adventures of Chuck and Friends on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Spliced on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Sidekick on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Mr. Young on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Franklin and Friends on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Detentionaire on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Oh No! It's Not The Alien Invasion on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Day My Butt Went Psycho on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The ZuhZuhs on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Hotel Transylvania The Series on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Mysticons on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Category:Animation Studios Category:Companies Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Nelvana Category:Noggin